To Be Worthy
by Ultimate Warrior of Zera
Summary: One-shot. Equestria Girls verse. Trixie thinks she's found something worth fighting for.


**Author's Note: **_Remember that Trixie's tendency to speak in third person stops when she's experiencing strong emotions or having a serious moment. As of March, 19, 2015, I edited the story to make it slightly longer.  
_  
Greetings reader, you speak to Trixie Lulamoon, or as Trixie prefers to address herself as, The Great and Powerful Trixie! Now sit back and hear Trixie's tale.

Trixie studied hard and became a student at Canterlot High. As soon as she did, she endeavored to be the absolute best at whatever she set her mind to. Unfortunately, this proved almost impossible. No matter what Trixie tried, she was always out shown. Trixie joined the sports teams, but Rainbow Dash proved faster and more skilled. Trixie tried to be the most fashionable, but Rarity's family has their own clothing store and Rarity somehow knows how to create clothing instantaneously. Trixie tried to organize events, but Pinkie Pie, despite her borderline insanity, proved herself the ultimate planner. Then she tried to become the Queen Bee of the school, but some newcomer named Sunset Shimmer took that title. Trixie is not ashamed to admit it, that girl is scary. Trixie tried to get that hot guitar player Flash Sentry to be her boyfriend, but Sunset Shimmer got to him first. Eventually, the two broke up, but he said he wasn't interested in anyone else at the moment.

Fed up, Trixie decided to take up stage magic. To her relief, nobody else in school practiced it, this talent was Trixie's and Trixie's alone. Alas, it was all for naught. No matter how hard she practiced, none of the teachers or students were ever impressed. How infuriating! Trixie worked hard on her act, you ingrates!

At the Fall Formal, Trixie learned the truth. Another new girl named Twilight Sparkle managed to dethrone Sunset Shimmer as the school's princess. That was when all Hell broke loose. The two girls revealed they were from a world where magic was _real_, not mere smoke and mirrors. Sunset Shimmer transformed into a hideous demon and tried to enslave us all, but Twilight Sparkle and five others were able to defeat her, with an absolutely radiant display of power. Afterwards, Twilight Sparkle returned to her realm, urging us to forgive Sunset Shimmer and become her friend. Is if _that_ could ever happen. Trixie thinks she would rather shave her head than forgive _her_.

After that night, Trixie became intrigued and wanted to acquire real magic. Such power could leave a _real_ impression! Trixie would entertain all comers, and solve all her problems! After some prodding, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy explained that the magic left with Twilight Sparkle, and they could not activate it at all, let alone pass it to someone else. How utterly disappointing!

Alas, Trixie can move on and focus on new things. Musical talent has recently become popular at Canterlot High, and Trixie has an opportunity to impress at the upcoming musical showcase! Trixie now has formed her own band, The Illusions.

Oh, you have got to be kidding! Rainbow Dash and her band, The Rainbooms, recently learned how to use magic when playing musical instruments, and it boosts their performance tremendously. It's not fair! Not fair! How is Trixie supposed to compete with that!?

Just as Trixie was about to fall into despair, everything changed one day when three more new girls showed up.

Trixie was just eating lunch in the cafeteria with her band mates when three of the most beautiful voices in creation started singing. T-Trixie…I mean I gasped as I beheld three of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, singing a haunting melody. Their song… so _invigorating_! Just listening to it makes my heart pump, my blood boil. I feel like I can fight everybody here, even Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack at the same time, and win!

As the trio continues to sing, it is all I can do to stay calm as the middle one, the one with the massive, poofy orange and yellow hair, approaches me. With a smile on her face, she tenderly cups my chin… and her hand is so soft! She looks into my eyes and sings, "You're a star and you should know it. Yeah, you rise above the rest." She turns away and she and the others continue singing.

I fall into a blissful daze. That girl, I have to know who she is! I have to spend time with her! Nobody can compare to her, not even Flash Sentry! What did I even see in him!? The trio finishes their song, and everyone present starts arguing with each other, proclaiming themselves the best music performer. I snap out of my daze and push my way through the crowd, trying to reach her, but by the time I make it, she and her partners have already left.

I fall to my knees and shed a few tears. My band mates approach me and ask if I am alright. I immediately wipe my tears away and return to my public persona. "Trixie is okay! Trixie merely had something in her eye!"

Just before lunch ends, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna announce that the musical showcase has been converted to a Battle of the Bands, a musical tournament. She praises the three new girls: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk for the idea.

So that's her name, Adagio Dazzle. I know now what I have to do. It is clear that at the moment, she and her friends are the best musicians in the school. _Only at the moment._ My band mates and I will practice, _practice_, **practice**. Just like what Adagio sang earlier, I will prove I'm the best! Music is the _true_ talent I can call my own! I will beat everyone, even Rainbow Dash and The Rainbooms! Not even their magic will matter! Then maybe, I'll be brave enough to approach her. She was the first person who _ever_ believed in me, who gave me a reason to grow stronger. Once I've proven myself, I'll walk up to her and tell her, "I love you."

**Author's Note:** _I know this isn't very good, but ever since that scene in Rainbow Rocks where Adagio cupped Trixie's chin, I've shipped them. I'm appalled by the lack of Trixie/Adagio fics. This fic is a tragedy because not only is Trixie doomed to never be the best, her attraction to Adagio is doomed to never be fulfilled either, as it's just a result of the Sirens' spell._


End file.
